


Rewind

by therearenousernameleft



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AryaxGendry Week 2017, Day 2 - Wedding, F/M, Gendry is a Baratheon, Gendrya - Freeform, Prince Gendry, axgweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therearenousernameleft/pseuds/therearenousernameleft
Summary: Written for Arya x Gendry Week 2017.Day 2 - Wedding.





	Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except my mistakes (probably too many of those). All the characters belong to the person who gave us the ASOIAF series, G.R.R.M.

****Rewind** **

****

_**Arya, 44** _

__

"We did good Gendry"

 

"Yes, we did Arya" Gendry smiled, kissing her hand as they watched the celebration around them. 

 

It was their son’s wedding. She watched her son dance with his wife. Her daughter was dancing with Bran and laughing. Everything was perfect. She could still remember everything that led to this moment.

 

Her 8th name day feast

 

_**Arya, 8** _

__

_It was her 8th name day feast and she hated everyone for making her wear a dress._

_‘Dresses are Stupid.’ She thought_

_King Robert Baratheon was in Winterfell, again. She didn't know how he ruled the kingdom because he was usually traveling. King Robert was okay, he just drank a lot and laughed out loudly sometimes embarrassing her Lady mother. She really didn't like the Queen. She didn't have a good reason why maybe it was because she looked like she hated everyone or maybe she actually did hate everyone._

_She was sitting with Nymeria and looking at everyone when the music started and everyone got up._

_Jeyne Poole came to her before going to the dance floor. "what happened no one wants to dance with Arya Horseface" started laughing and left._

_‘Dancing is stupid. Boys are stupid. Let her dance. The only dance I care about is the water dance.’ she thought annoyed and waiting for this to be over._

_She was not the only one who was sitting. She saw Gendry was sitting too. She liked Gendry, at least he was not stupid like his brother Joffery._

_He got up and walked over to where she was sitting, with a smile he asked, " Would My lady like to dance?"_

_"I'm not a lady," she grumbled, but took his hand then she looked up and asked, "Could Nymeria come too?"_

_He laughed. "As My lady Commands"_

 

 

*

She still remembered the ball of King’s Landing

 

 

_****Arya, 16** ** _

_There was Ball, a freaking ball. They were at Kings Landing, she did not like it here it was mostly because it was only her and Sansa and all her brothers were still back at Winterfell._

_'Well, at least Gendry's here,' she thought smiling slightly._

_He was the least stupid boy apart from Jon. He never treated her like a little girl. She noticed how girls, especially Jeyne, looked at him when he was in the yard practicing. She didn't know why it bothered her so much. Anyway, She just wanted to practice her water dancing and not wear any dresses. Yes, she still hated wearing dresses unlike Sansa who loved them. She sighed because she knew she had to wear one because she didn't want to disappoint her father or mother so she cleaned up and went to dress for the event. When she saw her dress she wanted to scream in frustration._

_'It has Acorns.' she thought, ‘who puts fucking acorns on dresses.’ then she heard laughter and saw Jeyne Poole laughing with Sansa who was trying to put on a stern face but failing._

_Sansa looked at Arya trying hard not to laugh. "It was just a Joke Arya. You can have my dress, Jeyne didn't mean it"_

_"Of course she meant it!"_

_"Come on Arya you can wear one of my dresses they are all new ," said Sansa._

_"Yes, because we are exactly the same size"_

_Jeyne started laughing hysterically. "Oh Arya you would look so amazing in Sansa's dress" and continued to laugh clutching her stomach._

_She just huffed and told them to leave her room. Then she put on the STUPID ACORN DRESS. When she went down, she could see everyone was either laughing or trying to contain their laughter on seeing her. She was going to back to her chambers so that she doesn't kill Jeyne and Sansa, this is when she walked into Gendry._

_He just simply smiled at her and asked "Would My lady like to dance?"_

_"Do not call me my lady." Arya said through clenched teeth but accepted his offer to dance nonetheless._

_When they started to dance she looked over to where Jeyne was standing, she was staring at them with anger and something else._

_Arya smiled in satisfaction. 'Good'._

_She looked at her father who looked at them with, what she thought, was a knowing smile. The song in the background was something about forest, grass, but she wasn’t paying much attention to it. Gendry was looking at her with so much adoration in his eyes and a gentle smile that at that moment paying attention to something other than him felt wrong. The place on her waist where Gendry’s hand was resting felt strangely tingly. She felt warmth spread through her. She was sure she was blushing and felt annoyed that a simple touch made her feel….something._

_"You look good," Gendry said with a smile._

_"I look like an Oak Tree!" she said exasperated._

_"A nice oak tree though."_

_Though she will never admit this to anyone but when she went to sleep that night last thing she thought was Gendry saying ‘A nice oak tree’, with a sudden urge to hide her face in the covers because she felt the blush creep up over her face again, she fell asleep with a soft smile adorning her ._

__

*

 

She remembered their wedding day like it was yesterday.

 

_****Arya, 19** ** _

_She never thought she would be anything other than sad on her wedding day. But here she was smiling and definitely not sad._

_‘If she had to marry someone, Gendry was the one she’ll choose every time,’ she thought._

_Wedding feast was spectacular and perfect. Sansa was with dancing her husband Willas Tyrell, Robb with his wife Margery, Bran with Meera and Rickon with Shireen. Jon kept on glancing towards the door wanting someone to walk in or dreading it she couldn’t guess. She made a mental note of asking him later._

_"Would My Lord like to dance?" Arya asked with a smile._

_"As My Lady commands" Gendry said, taking her hands and leading her._

_"You will never stop calling me 'my lady' are you?" Arya asked sighing._

_He pulled her close and kissed her softly._

_"Never"_

_*_

 

 

"Would you-"

 

"Would you-"

 

They looked at each other smiling. Gendry took her hand and they started walking towards the dancing crowd.

 

"Did you ever think we would be here?" Gendry asked.

 

"In Storm’s End?" Gendry laughed, waiting for her answer.

 

"You know when I was young I never wanted to get married, but when I started thinking about my future no matter how crazy, different or normal one I thought about there was this boy, with the most beautiful blue eyes, who was always present and I finally understood I didn't care where here was until you were there."

 

When she looked up his eyes were shining.

 

"Kiss me Gendry."

 

"As My Lady commands."

 

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think? How amazing was the premiere!!!! Holy Shit!! Not so patiently waiting for the episode when Gendry finally comes back. I know this is cheesy sorry xD I actually wrote outline for 5/7 for axgweek, but unfortunately finished only 2. Enough of me rambling, sorry. I hope you like it. Again I'm sorry for all my mistakes. Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
